monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Great Jaggi
Question This isn't specific to the Great Jaggi, but how do I check my records for boss lengths? Without having to kill another of the boss I mean. {C you can by going offline or online and selecting the onster notes, they tell you how many of a certain monster you've killed or captured. [ thetrueblade ] Someone change the size from 1149.1 (biggest size) to 1158.5 (1158.53 is my real value) thanks and delete this when done please. - Damien B Message before Edit Signature Move Is it still a signature move if someone else uses it? --AnimalKirby 15:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, yes. A signature move is just the move that best represents the monster. Great Jaggi's is the side tackle. A signature move can also be the most powerful, or sometimes called the "finisher." Sezhen 02:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Sezhen actually to be spot on Sezhen its called side check, but people can call it what ever they want im just pointing that out. [ thetrueblade ] Strategy? What would be the best strategy to kill a Great Jaggi? What weapons? Healing/recovery items? {C any weapons the great jaggi is the weakest out of all the bosses on mh3 but stronger then the dromes on mh1. [ thetrueblade ] 15:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) any weapon will do great jaggi is weakest boss on this game. [ thetrueblade ] :A detailed guide is on the Great Jaggi Guide page. --[[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 16:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) {C I find the best strategy is to use a faster weapon like the Sword and Shield. using a great sword or a switch axe can take longer for you to move around. It's best to use Sword And Shield, or LongSword. Great Sword, and Switch Axe's takes too long time for the very quick Jaggi... {C i find it it easy to use weapons that are powerful for a quick ko. thetrueblade. Response to above line: Switch Axes and Long Swords cannot be used in the point of the game where you first fight Great Jaggi, so those two weapons are null and void. MY strategy: Use the weapon you're best with. :D (Initial note: This is written as if you are fighting the Great Jaggi for the first time in singleplayer mode.) General Info: '''Pay attention to the Great Jaggi, because he will ALWAYS turn to face you right before he attacks. '''Sword n' Shield: Use your speed to your advantage. Instead of slicing up his face, try to stick with maneuvering around him and attacking his tail with the biggest combo you can get. When he turns to face you, dodge forward and keep attacking his tail. This way it's hard for you to be hit. :) If you DO end up in the path of one of his attacks, block. Great Sword: Wait for him to come to you. Be patient. Charge your slashes. Great Sword is NOT for combos. Even with a pre-Great Jaggi GS, a fully charged slash will still cause him to flinch every time. :3 Blocking is useful too. Hammer: The Hammer is actually very fast for a hard-hitting weapon, so just keep smacking his face from the side. When he turns to face you, stop your combo and do a dodge roll to avoid the inevitable hip-check. You can't block with this weapon, so get acquainted with the dodge roll. Lance: '''Impenetrable shield you say? YES. Basically, pay attention to Great Jaggi, and keep your shield up when you're not attacking. The Lance is defensive, so you can MOVE while blocking, which restores your stamina, ATTACK while blocking, albeit just once, and don't forget the Guard Advance. The Lance can stab three times before having to restart the combo. After the third stab, I recommend pressing B to backstep and starting another combo, or to block. If you DON'T press B, it'll take longer for you to recover from your attack to block or attack again. Note; you WILL get hit. And it WILL hurt. Bring potions. :] Overall, he should go down at a decent time. Garuu 04:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Memories Ahhh yeah, I remember good ol' Gr8Jaggi. :D He's an excellent intro boss to the game, and for newcomers like me, who have never played a Monster Hunter game before this one, it introduces us into what Monster Hunter is all about. :) Of course, he's easy now, but back when I first fought him, he was EXTREMELY fun. Garuu 04:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Items/Weapons How do I get the weaponry that can be made out of a Great Jaggi? I have the materials but I have no idea how to get it. if you don't know whom the black smith is, than for you he'll be see as a yoda looking guy with a hammer. [ thetrueblade ] ACHIEVMENTS WITH GR8t JAGGI HI, IM HERE TO TALK ABOUT ACHIEVMENTS WITH (oops, caps lock) gr8t jaggi! just be telling us all!Lagiacrussurcaigal 12:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) well, i have some achievments to mention myself actually! 1. i killed it in 29sec and 43millisec 2. i killed it in 1 min and a bit using only bombs! ''lagiacrussurcaigal''''' i killed it in 1 min. and 15 sec. using the weapon we all started out the game with, and only used flash bomb once. [ thetrueblade ] best kill ever me and 3 ppl decided to gunbash/shadwbox/kick it to death and it took like 10 mins... lol nice! now try it with jhen mohran! >-< funny... The Shepherd Should "The Shepherd" be counted as a title fo GJ? It's the name of his battle theme, and I think it was mentioned in game at some point. Res Farming Gold Crown Small Size Gold Crown Small Size for Great Jaggi, 822.27 cm https://www.dropbox.com/s/3xwgarzvlkb0nb8/DSC_0020~01.jpg?dl=0 Drake 512 (talk) 19:40, February 4, 2016 (UTC)